


The rules of my world

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, RPF, WTF Kombat 2021, dark!Wang Yibo, dark!Xiao Zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Навеяно Тёмным дворецким (Ван Ибо - наследник знатной семьи, Сяо Чжань -  демон и дворецкий :wink: )Не без помощи Сяо Чжаня в 20 лет время для Ван Ибо замерло.  И даже спустя полтора века ради достижения целей он все так же не остановится ни перед чем. И кто такой Сяо Чжань, чтобы спорить.
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142369
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	The rules of my world




End file.
